


sleeping in a spotlight

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan lets Phil play out a little fantasy.





	sleeping in a spotlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).



> happy birthday, sarah <3

The sleeping tablets were prescribed by Dan's doctor back in the early days,before they'd hammered out a good dosage of the antidepressant that would make Dan feel like a human and not like his brain was full of buzzing bees every time his head touched down on the pillow. It's three-quarters empty; he'd hated the groggy hungover feeling they left him with and as soon as he found a healthy balance he could strike by himself he'd been happy to leave them abandoned to the back of his nightstand drawer. 

*

Phil confesses at two in the morning when they're shoulder to shoulder on the sofa, a bottle of cheap wine emptied between them and gaming controllers warmed from hours of use. 

It was an alright day capped by the kind of night of satisfying boredom that happens when you've got someone perfect for being bored with, who you trust enough to follow down rambling nonsense paths of conversation. 

"That's really a thing?" Dan asks, glancing over at Phil. 

"It's a thing!" Phil says, defensive. "Not like - I've never done it before, that would be like-" 

"Of course not," Dan says. "But you'd like to?" 

"Maybe. I guess. Yeah." Phil gives him another apprehensive look. "You used to sleep so heavily. Sometimes I'd just... fantasize." 

Dan can't even remember how they got on the topic of Phil wanting to fuck Dan while Dan's asleep. It's far from the dirtiest thing they've ever discussed. It doesn't really tickle any kind of tingly part of Dan's own brain, but sometimes they do each have their own things that are just... their things. No expectation, no pressure. Just like toppings preference on a pizza. There's enough overlap in their taste that it's not like they feel like they're missing out when they compromise. 

But sometimes Phil is nice and lets Dan get his parma and rocket even though Phil might prefer something else if he had his choice. Sometimes it's nice to just do something for the other person. 

And so the plan forms. 

* 

"You're sure?" Phil asks. 

His fingers are trembling. He's still holding the glass of water Dan asked him to fetch. It's slightly too full and in danger of sloshing over the rim. 

Dan takes the glass from him. "I'm sure," he says, and swallows a tablet down. 

* 

The pills always make him sleep like the dead for four, five hours and then the world just goes foggy. His mind floats somewhere halfway to awake but his thoughts are so heavy that it feel like he's swimming through syrup in his own brain. 

He can feel it, though - a slow rocking against him, a patch of hot warm breath on his neck. He can hear desperate muffled breathing. He understands on some level what's happening but he shuts his eyes and he drifts back somewhere less aware. 

*

He has no concept of how much time passes. When he wanders back to the surface again he feels something else, a warm press of something hard against the curve of his ass - not one hard thing but a series of them, pointed and digging into his skin. Knuckles. 

Then wetness, a soft spongy sort of heat pressing- 

Dan lets out a sleepy noise and moves. 

Phil stops immediately. 

Right, Dan remembers - right. He's meant to be asleep for this. 

Pretense turns into reality as he relaxes his head onto the pillow. 

* 

The pills are wearing off when he wakes up again. His limbs still feel weighted down and he could probably fall back asleep if he tried, but his brain is more on board this time. 

It's definitely on board enough to realize that he can feel Phil's dick between his thighs. Phil's not being careful like he was before; he must be close, Dan realizes. He must have been at this for a while, hours maybe - playing with himself, playing with Dan, taking advantage of the vulnerability and trust Dan put in his hands with full consent. It makes blood rush through Dan's veins to think of Phil getting hours and hours to do as he's fantasized about, within the boundaries they agreed upon - no penetration but free reign to put his hands or his dick anywhere on Dan's body short of going inside. 

Dan didn't think he'd find it hot but Phil's dick is rock hard and blood warm between his legs, wet with lube and precome, fucking into that space with tiny little thrusts that probably aren't nearly as subtle as they started out being. Phil's always bad at holding back when he's close. 

And Dan loves it. It's impossible, he's finding out, not to be turned on by feeling so used. He's itching under his skin to reach down and start stroking off or turn over, do something physical, but the self-restraint he's forcing in order to let Phil have his moment is almost as much of a turn on. He's wide awake and every detail of sex seems crisper and clearer now than if he were a more active participant. He can hear the needy rasp of Phil's breath and the wet smacking sound of Phil's dick against the meatiest parts of his thigh and the rustle of sheets as they move together, as Phil moves him. 

He can definitely hear it when Phil's close, that stuttered little groan, and he's not sure if it's really just in his head or not but he thinks he can feel Phil's dick pulsing just before he pulls back. Only the tip is buried there, snug up against Dan's balls. Dan feels the nudge of fingers too - Phil likes to hold his dick and squeeze just as he comes - and he comes so hard, the thick blurts of come that drip down his ass cheek. On and on and he really must have been going at it for hours to have that much, or maybe it just feels like longer to Dan because everything about this moment is just Phil and there's no immediately pleasure of his own or aftermath of satisfaction distracting Dan.

Phil stays there for a while after before gently, gently moving back. Dan keeps staying still as he listens to Phil cleaning up and then through Phil cleaning him up. His own erection flags again, and he lets it because he's fucking committed to the act, alright. 

Phil lets out the most satisfied kind of sigh and then turns, his back to Dan's back. It's only after Phil's breathing evens into a pattern of sleep that Dan lets himself relax. 

Maybe next time, Dan thinks, he'll let Phil actually fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/175529009845/sleeping-in-a-spotlight-danphil-rated-e-happy)


End file.
